Packaging of integrated circuits in general has associated with it several functions. Such functions may include providing mechanical support for an integrated circuit device and providing the means of removing heat generated by the integrated circuit. Additionally, the functions may include providing the means for delivery of signals and power to/from the integrated circuit.
A poorly designed package may have negative effects on various aspects of an integrated circuit. For example, while packaging in general cannot add to the performance of a circuit design embodied in an integrated circuit, packaging may have adverse effects on a circuit design's performance. These adverse effects may result, for example, in limiting the maximum frequency at which a processor housed by a poorly designed package may be operated. Another negative effect may be an increase in power that may be consumed by an integrated circuit in a poorly designed package.